There has been hitherto known a scroll compression device that has a compression mechanism comprising a fixed scroll and a swing scroll having mutually engageable spiral laps in a hermetically sealed casing and in which the compression mechanism is driven by a driving motor so that the swing scroll makes a circular motion with respect to the fixed scroll without rotating on its own axis, thereby performing compression (see Patent Document 1, for example). In this scroll compression device, the swing scroll is inserted and fitted in an eccentric shaft portion which is provided eccentrically from the shaft center of the driving shaft of the driving motor. Therefore, in the scroll compression device, an upper balancer which opposes the centrifugal force caused by the circular motion of the swing scroll is provided at the upper side of the driving motor of the driving shaft, and a lower balancer which directs in the opposite direction to the upper balancer is provided at the lower side of the driving motor of the driving shaft.